geofsfandomcom-20200214-history
Air Ready Response Operative Wing
will be heavily revised in order to be organized Introduction The United States Air Force in Geo-FS, commonly known as the USAF, is a very large, very (soon to be) organized air force affiliated with RCAF, NATO, and many other air forces. The estimated number of members is 100+. Operating out of every air base and naval air station (NAS) in America, they are one of the strongest, most reliable, and largest of all Geo-FS air forces. Becoming Organized The start of the organization of the USAF started when Armageddon declares the official start of the USAF. The link of the Wix site he created is here. Official agreed to become the Air Marshal of USAF on 4/24/19. He was sworn in on Saturday, April 27, 2019 (his birthday), as Bald Eagle 1. Joining To join USAF and be assigned to a squadron, you must do these things: * Go to the official server and chatroom * Fill out this form and submit * When an email comes (within 3 days) respond to show you got it and understand * State your presence on the forum to show you have joined. If you do all these things, you can then take part in almost all USAF exercises and operations you want. Allies The USAF has many allies such as (if you want to be allies with USAF, put your air force name and website link (website link optional) on this allies list): * EMP (New Group) * GAF (formerly DTG) * NATO * SPACEWAR * SPACEX * RCAF * JASDF * TAF * RNF * USAF HRF Enemies * USSR * ISIS (based on the info on the wix site) * Terrorist (launched attack on RCAF and USAF) Inception This information is only for the inception of the current USAF server created with Wix. In April of 2019, Armageddon asked Official to help him with organizing USAF. While the task seemed nigh-impossible with all the chaos within, it worked out in the end. Armageddon and MrGranola helped to create the Wix server. Official approved of all the proceedings and chose a few squadrons to start off with. Official was sworn in on Saturday, April 27, 2019 as Bald Eagle 1. Rankings Subdivisions The USAF is so large that it must be divided into multiple groups. These groups include USPACOM and Civil Air Patrol. USPACOM The United States Pacific Command. The commander is General Dixon, a highly decorated general in the USAF. In recent weeks none of the 10 members have been seen, suggesting that some rogue air force has destroyed their bases. USAFA The United States Air Force Auxiliary. Also known as CAP (Civil Air Patrol), its commander is CAP4711. The only subgroup that is growing. Membership is 4. Founded 1/20/2019. USAF HRF The United States Air Force Heavy Reinforcement Fighters, is the heavy armed squadron the USAF has to offer. The HRF goes out on calls when there is a major threat to the United States or Canada. If the USAF or RCAF needs help with a threat they can not take care of, the HRF will deploy and take out the threat at all cost. Major Missions USAF is taking part in many major missions across the world. The largest and most dangerous is the Mali Mission, based in Bamako. The insurgents in Mali have destroyed a temporary air base near Gao and killed ten Chadian peacekeeping troops even though the Chadians were protected by the USAF at the timeroleplay. Other missions include the Somali Peacekeeping Mission, based in Mogadishu, the Cambodian Peace Force, based in Phnom Penh, and the Ukraine Defense Initiative, based in Odessa. Recently, it opened a new air base in Riga to combat and monitor USSR movements. Major Wars/Conflicts None, so far Category:Military Groups